


Feelings Through Fiction

by thetirelessadvisor



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, elincia/lucia - Freeform, lucia/elincia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetirelessadvisor/pseuds/thetirelessadvisor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Prompt: Person A is reading to Person B and the main character’s name is the same as Person B. Eventually, there comes a line that says ‘I love you (Person B’s name)’ and Person A has to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings Through Fiction

“How about you read to me for once this time, hmm?”

“What?!” Elincia eyed Lucia hysterically. Here she had been, Lucia ready to settle her down again into bed to read to her and she…! But that would be so strange! Ever since they were children, it’d always been Lucia reading to her to ease her nerves down before going to sleep…

“Oh come on, I can’t really be that crazy for suggesting this am I?” Lucia folded her arms with an annoyed look.

“No! But, it’s just…I’ve got so used to hearing you read to me all the time. Besides…I need you to help me sleep with your voice…” Elincia replied sheepishly, to which Lucia rolled her eyes.

“Really now though. I’m sure you’ll find it’s a lot more fun than you think. You’ll get comfortable, you’ll see.” Lucia smiled encouragingly, handing over the book. It had been selected at random from the fantasy section in Melior’s library; neither of them knew what to expect from it. “Besides, reading aloud can help tire your mind and sleep better. Also, I’d like to show just a little creativity.”

“Lucia, you know I’m not really creative…” Elincia replied miserably.

“Well then just read the words then,” Lucia told her, opening the book up for her to the first page. “Go on now.”

Elincia sighed heavily, before she looked over the first page of the book, looking over the words before beginning to read them aloud. The story was of a nobleman who was popular with many women, but he had so far not found one he’d truly fallen for. Because of this, he was never fulfilled and always sad.

“But then one day, he met the daughter of the Duke of Sirione. With luscious brown hair and sparkling green eyes and skin almost as white as the clouds, she was unlike any beauty he’d ever seen. Hence he asked her for her name, to which she replied with…!”

Elincia blinked for a moment at the page. That couldn't be right?! Surely this was an error in the book the writer had made, not sudden coincidence!

“What is it…?” Lucia asked, frowning as she tried to read her eyes.

“I, it’s just...well, the name of Lady Sirione is…” Elincia suddenly found herself giggling over the humour of what she had to read. As Lucia looked more perturbed, she got herself together, smiling as she read the line in full.

“Hence he asked for her name, to which she replied with Lady Lucia.”

Lucia’s eyes almost went as wide as dinner plates, to which Elincia found herself laughing, Lucia's face going bright red with embarrassment.

“Ok, Bastian isn’t the author of this book is he?!” Lucia exclaimed, feeling utterly humiliated.

“Hee hee hee! He could very well be.” Elincia giggled, looking at the front page to read the author’s name…which sadly, Bastian’s name wasn't there.

“Of all the books I've picked you to read…” Lucia groaned, rubbing her forehead.

“Oh Lucia, but you are right now after all! This is going to be fun!” Elincia grinned, which was only replied with further disgruntled sounds from her lady knight, “Please, let me reading? Pleaaase?” she pleaded, giving Lucia puppy eyes.

"...I hate it when do that.” Lucia grumbled in defeat, to which Elincia only giggled.

“Thank you. “ she smiled, before turning the page over to continue reading.

The story went on to further separate the character of Lady Lucia of Sirione from her lady knight. For unlike Lucia, she was not as hard to please and was more polite and kind to her suitors. But she made it clear when she was not interested in the men she wanted. Initially, she thought low of the nobleman, popular to be with women, as did her parents.

But as time passed, the Lady Lucia saw the nobleman’s loneliness in sudden unexpected places, could see the hidden misery in his eyes as other women tried to woo him. Truly, he was a man looking for a woman who was real and true…and soon they started seeing each other more. It was a matter of time before both of them fell in love.

“Then at last, when he finally truly felt that he had won her heart, the nobleman decided on this night he would confess what he’d long held in his own heart. Secretly, he arranged a meal with his servants for them to have on a hill under the starry sky, asking her to meet him there.

After much laughter and joy to be had, soon, the man came to her on his one bended knee. Taking her hands with the truest look in his eyes, he finally spoke what he wanted to say for so lo…”

All of a sudden, Elincia found her voice catch in her throat, her cold fingers suddenly warming as she held the book tight. The next words on the paper…they were…

“Elincia?” Lucia frowned in concerned.

“He finally spoke what he wanted to say for so long…” she swallowed, trying to ready herself for what she had to say. Oh, but why were these words so hard to say?! It was just a book! She was reading about two fictional characters, one that happened to have the same name…

_…Of the woman she loved._

“What’s wrong? You don’t look well…is there a sickness you've not told me about again?” Lucia’s eyes were harsh, her voice firm as she said her words.

“No not at all! I’m well! Its, its just…the next line of this book. It's...rather hard for me to say…” Elincia reassured her.

“Oh, is that it? Maybe I can help you say it then. Here let me have a-“

“No!” Elincia cried out suddenly, holding her book to her chest, “I…I can read it. I just need to ready myself a little more, okay?”

Lucia maintained her frown, confused and baffled by Elincia’s behaviour. Oh, Elincia would have to do something soon! She couldn't give Lucia the wrong idea!

Or maybe that was it. Maybe the idea she’d long hid in herself of who she loved…was to be hidden no more. Maybe it was to no longer be lied to her after all these years. Maybe…

“If you don’t want to continue reading, Elincia, I’ll continue for you.” Lucia said.

“No, I…I’ll just say it. I’ll just say his next words…and then it’ll be over. I’ll put the book down and...and I’ll sleep for the night…” in which that was a lie itself. Elincia had no idea what was going to happen next once she said it. She had no idea how Lucia would react, what would become of them and all this.

But she may as well find out.

“All right…” Lucia murmured, trying her best to relax herself, closing her eyes, before  giving her a small smile. “Continue.”

“Wait. I’m…going to change it a little bit.” Elincia said.

“Oh?” Lucia raised her eyebrow, sudden excitement seeming to get her.

“Yes…for this sentence, I'm going to change the nobleman into a noblewoman.”

“Oh my. That’s quite a dramatic change.” Lucia replied, a curious look in her eyes.

“Well you've done it so many times before haven’t you?” Elincia said indignantly, “Changing the prince into a princess and breaking stereotypes!”

“Ha ha, that’s very true,” Lucia nodding in agreement. “So we can just pretend this entire time the nobleman has been a noblewoman.”

“Right!” Elincia nodded vigorously, the nerves ever making themselves known in her bones.

“All right then. I'm ready when you are.” Lucia smiled encouragingly, prompting her to read.

Oh, but were they both ready? Were they both ready for what Elincia was about to read to her, what her change would mean for both of them? Steadying herself, she began to read the words again and suddenly, he voice was the most natural it had been since she started reading, which was really impressing Lucia.

But that itself was only because Elincia’s heart was now speaking…

“After much laughter and joy to be had, soon, the noblewoman came to her on her one bended knee. Taking her hands with the truest look in her eyes, she finally spoke what he wanted to say for so long…” as she came up to the words, Elincia put the book down to look right at Lucia, her heart swelling as it always would whenever she looked at her.

“…I love you, Lucia.”

Elincia didn't know how long the silence reigned after she’d spoken the words. Her lady knight’s eyes did not move from her and Elincia could only dare to think what was going on in her mind. Were those shuddered breaths Lucia made of fear, shock or surprise? Was her heart beating and swelling of terror or ecstasy? For the longest time, Elincia did not know.

Lucia soon grabbed the book slowly from Elincia’s hands, bringing it up and reading it over and over. Her lady knight had still not processed what’d just occurred, that her queen had just conveyed to her a very real feeling through fiction. Soon enough, Lucia stopped reading over the words, shutting the book and slowly placing it down on the bedside table.

“...Well that’s just embarrassing.” she said.

Oh no. Oh she screwed up so bad. It was over. Everything they had in friendship, in their bond, their relationship, it was all over know. Elincia bowed her head, tears threatening to come out.

She felt Lucia take her hands. Elincia refused to open her eyes, shaking her head, wishing she could pull away…

“You found a more creative way to say it than I ever could.”

Elincia’s eyes shot open in shock. There Lucia was, with the most touched look in her eyes and the most loving smile. What Elincia thought would be sad tears became that of happiness, happy sobs breaking free from her mouth. Lucia reached to cup her face, catching her tears with her thumb, maintaining the same look.

Only for a short moment did Elincia cry though; for warm lips pressed to hers and arms snaked around her body. Elincia more than happily responded to her first kiss from her lady knight, leaning back as she cupped Lucia’s face with her hands, both with a salty taste from Elincia’s tears on their tongues.

“Did Lady Lucia say I love you too in return?” Lucia whispered to her.

“I don’t know. I didn’t read that page…” as Elincia said that, Lucia took the book, turning over the next page where they’d marked the book. Lucia’s smile grew ever wider as she placed the book back on the bedside table.

“She did.” Elincia’s smile mirrored Lucia’s own, her hands taking hold of her lady knight’s gown as she pulled her close to kiss her again.


End file.
